Robin Robertson
Robin Robertson, FRSL (born 1955) is a Scottish poet.http://www.blueflowerarts.com/robin-robertson Life Robertson was born in Scone, Perthshire, and brought up on the north-east coast of Scotland, but has spent most of his professional life in London. After working as an editor at Penguin Books and Secker & Warburg, he became poetry and fiction editor at Jonathan Cape. Robertson's poetry appears regularly in the London Review of Books and The New York Review of Books, and is represented in many anthologies. In 2004, he edited Mortification: Writers' Stories of Their Public Shame, which collects seventy commissioned pieces by international authors. In 2006 he published The Deleted World, new versions of the Swedish poet Tomas Tranströmer, and in 2008 a new translation of Medea, which has been dramatised for stage and radio. Robertson is a trustee of the Griffin Trust for Excellence in Poetry. Recognition Robertson's first volume of poetry, A Painted Field, won the Aldeburgh Poetry Festival Prize, the Saltire Society First Book of the Year Award, and the Forward Poetry Prize for Best First Collection.Robin Roberston (b. 1955), The Poetry Archive. Web, Feb. 25, 2014. Slow Air followed in 2002, and his third book, Swithering, was published in 2006, winning the Forward Prize for Best Collection. In 2004, Robertson received the E. M. Forster Award from The American Academy of Arts and Letters. In 2009 he was elected a Fellow of the Royal Society of Literature He completed the set of Forward Prizes in 2009 when "At Roane Head" won the award for Best Single Poem. This poem is included in his fourth collection, The Wrecking Light (2010), a volume shortlisted for the 2010 Forward Prize, the Costa Poetry Award and the T.S. Eliot Prize. Publications Poetry *''Penguin Modern Poets 13'' (by Robin Robertson; Michael Hofmann, & Michael Longley). London & New York: Penguin, 1998. * A Painted Field. London: Picador, 1997; New York: Harcourt, 1997. * Slow Air. New York: Harcourt, 2002. *''Swithering''. London: Picador, 2006; Orlando, FL: Harcourt, 2006; Toronto: Anansi, 2006. * The Wrecking Light]. London: Picador, 2010. Non-fiction *Love, Poet, Carpenter: Michael Longley at seventy''. London: Enitharmon, 2009.'' Translated * Tomas Tranströmer, The Deleted World. London: Enitharmon Press, 2006. * Euripides, Medea. New York: Random House, 2008.2 Edited *''Mortification: Writers' Stories of Their Public Shame]. London & New York: Fourth Estate, 2003; New York: Harper Perennial, 2005. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Robin Robertson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 26, 2014. See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"Leavings" at the Academy of American Poets *"Finding the Keys," Poem of the Week, The Guardian *Robin Robinson (b. 1955) at the Scottish Poetry Library (5 poems) * Robin Robertson b. 1955 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video * Robin Robertson (b. 1955) at The Poetry Archive - profile, with poems and audio recordings *Robin Robertson at YouTube ;About * Robin Robertson at the British Council - Contemporary Writers profile. *"A Celtic Mage’s Muses", Open Letters Monthly, Marc Vincenz * [http://www.guardian.co.uk/books/2010/feb/20/wrecking-light-robin-robertson-review?INTCMP=SRCH " The Wrecking Light by Robin Robertson", Review of the collection Guardian 20 February 2010]. Category:Living people Category:Scottish poets Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Category:1955 births Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets